


Rise II: Devil in Me

by KurakiChan



Series: Monsters Rise [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Foreign Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurakiChan/pseuds/KurakiChan
Summary: Zarya's life was perfectly normal until her best friend Nick vanished and she became unnaturally sick with no explanation. Diagnosis? She's bound to Lucifer. With Lucifer back in the Cage she's on the hunt for her real family to fill the void and lies - the Vasiles. But after all she's been through and still uncovering she's losing it. The Winchesters have always been there for her, but somehow she just can't find the will to stay away from the archangel. Companion to Monster; mentions of Vampire Diaries and some crossovers.





	Rise II: Devil in Me

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this is a second part, but that's because I was writing the original Rise set in season 5 of SPN during a break from Monster and I realized how easily I could merge them together.  
> So I'm working on the original Rise which will also be posted, but this part is the companion to the back half of Monster and now its sequel.  
> The beginning is a bit choppy between seasons 8 and 9 of SPN but I'm banging out season 10 like I'm getting paid for it LMAO
> 
> Let the record show that the Vasile family in a whole is based around lies and secrets.  
> And Zarya is the most determined to uncover the truth because she's got the most to lose.
> 
> xoxo  
> KurakiChan

01: Now I Gotta Wake it Up.

 

_ “Zarya, run!” Sam screamed as loud as he possibly could. _

 

_ She was panting, anxiety freezing over her body. Everything around her was spinning, her mind not sure was real or not anymore. She snatched up Bobby’s gun and cocked it, tears brimming in her seemingly greener eyes. “No, no more running.” _

 

_ “You’ve got nothing left in this filthy world except for me, Rya,” Lucifer told her calmly, taking a step forward. _

 

_ “I suppose it wouldn’t matter if I died then.” She surprised them all by pressing the barrel of the gun to her temple. _

 

_ “You just said no more running!” Dean argued, trying to scramble up and towards her. _

 

_ “I can’t run anymore or deal with this bullshit if I’m dead, right? Nick is dead. I’m a missing person. The coworker who called in my being missing is missing. This isn’t right.” _

 

_ Lucifer shrugged nonchalantly. “Go ahead, Rya, see if it helps you feel any better. See if your five minutes on the Other Side is worth it before I bring you back again and as many times as I see fit.” His lips curled into a devilish smirk.  _

 

_ Something echoed through her mind, a memory of sorts that she didn’t even remember making. Slowly the gun was lowered away from her head, hands shaking and tears streaking her pale face. The wind started to pick up, blowing her indigo tinted raven waves around. “It was you…” There was a crash, a flash of lights, a child screaming. “The car accident...there was a car accident…” She clutched her head in pain and let out a cry. _

 

_ “Zarya!” The brothers called out to her. They ran at her but with a flick of his wrist Lucifer kept them at bay. _

 

_ “I was wondering how long it’d take.” The archangel took another step closer. “They must have used a pretty strong vampire to compel the memories away. I told you, Rya, you were adopted by the Deightons. I know where to look, I can find who you really are.” _

 

_ The scene changed before her eyes; she was in a car, strapped to a booster seat. Lights passed by her eyes through the windshield. A phone was handed to her from a pale, slender hand with long, silver nails. She could hear Nick’s voice as a child through the phone. They would be home soon, she was spending the night with the Rowells. Zarya’s head was throbbing; she nearly fell to her knees, gun still in her hand. _

 

_ Someone was in the road. She saw it. She wasn’t crazy. She screamed, the phone falling out of her small hands as the car squealed, turning too fast and going over the bridge they were on.  She could still hear Nick screaming for her through the phone. The woman who handed her the phone from the passenger’s seat tried to reach back and undo Zarya’s seatbelt as fast as she could but they hit the water first. Zarya could finally make out her bright emerald eyes and dark hair swimming around her. _

 

_ “We were all DOA,” she panted, using a tall headstone for support. “They were about to tag my toe and ship me to the morgue.” _

 

_ The look of security and pride on Lucifer’s face put off the brothers. “But you came to so they sent you to the hospital to be evaluated. No injuries or damage to internal organs, but they said you were in shock.” He shrugged. _

 

_ “There was an angel,” her childhood voice echoed with her own. “A blue eyed angel…” _

 

_ “Zarya, focus!” Sam yelled to her. _

 

_ “He’s just screwing with your head!” Dean added. “We’ll figure it out!” _

 

_ The archangel’s hand rolled out to her temptingly. “I knew from the second you were born who you were and the greatness you were meant for, even from the Cage. I’ve waited long enough for you, Rya. I’ll burn humanity in your name.” _

 

_ Tears dripped off of her chin and onto the grass that started to slowly frost over. Her breathing was shallow and ragged, eyes going vacant. She took a few steps toward his open hand as though she was being pulled toward it. Her free hand started to reach up towards his when the Winchesters broke free and grabbed her. Dean slapped the gun out of her hand and held her tightly to him. The vacancy vanished from her eyes and she cursed loudly, knowing it was Lucifer scratching around in her noggin. _

 

_ “Stay out of my head!” She yelled at him. Dean was surprised that she wasn’t fighting against him. _

 

_ Lucifer chuckled. “There wouldn’t be anything for me to poke around at if you hadn’t let me in, Rya.” _

 

_ With Sam blocking Lucifer’s view of them and Dean wrapped so tightly around her, Zarya reached into her shirt (Dean respectfully doing his best to look away) and took something out, slipping it into the elder brother’s hands as Michael reappeared, blazing with wrath. With tears dripping down her face she nodded up at the olive eyed brother before stepping out of his arms. Being free enough before either brother could grab her again, Lucifer flicked his wrist and yanked her to him. _

 

_ “You’ve got fingers as sticky as the rest of your ancestors,” Lucifer smirked down at her.  _

 

_ “So you do know who I really am.” She looked up defiantly at him. _

 

_ As Michael reared closer he grabbed her by the chin and kissed her roughly, making both of their lips bleed. She could hear the brothers screaming bloody murder for her, but she didn’t want to let go. She felt cold all over, but in an intoxicating way. Her eyes started to flutter shut when the ground opened wide, Dean yelling the Enochian chant to open the pit. _

 

_ “It’s not going to end this way!” Michael shouted. “Step back!” _

 

_ “When you finally give up,” Lucifer told her quickly and quietly so no one else could hear with a bloody smirk, “and you know I’m all you’ve got left, you’ll be able to reach me and I will come for you. I will always come when you call because in the end, the only person you can count on, is me.” _

 

_ She desperately wanted to ask what the hell he was talking about, but he gave her a safe shove. She flew back a few feet away from the gaping hole growing in the ground and into Sam’s arms safely. Her eyes locked with the blue eyed archangel as he gave her one last smirk before grabbing his brother’s collar and pulling him closer to the opening of the pit. Lucifer winked and blew Zarya a kiss before letting the force of the pit drag him and Michael down into the darkness. The hole sucked itself closed, leaving only the horsemen’s rings on the grass. Zarya slid out of Sam’s arms and onto the ground. A tear slipped from her eye, a drop of blood dripping down her chin and crashing to the ground. As reality crashed down around her she started to sob. _

 

 

* * *

 

Zarya awoke in a heavy cold sweat with tears running down her face. It had been the same ongoing routine for nearly three years. There was no sleep anymore without dreaming of Nick or Lucifer. Instead of jumping motel to motel anymore she remained holed up at the Men of Letters bunker with the Winchesters. She had taken to hunting with them, using it as an outlet for her rage. 

She was beyond angry. She’d lost everything she’d ever come to know one at a time. She wasn't even a Deighton. She didn’t know who she was anymore. Was her name even Zarya? (It had to be, it was so unusual, right?) When she wasn’t hunting down monsters she was hunting down the truth. It was true, the Deightons had adopted her. Everything was forged and under the radar. The Deightons and Rowells were part of some protective organization of a third family. She belonged to the third family she could find nothing of. Why? What was so awful or special about the family that required such secrecy and protection?

Abaddon knew who she was. Lucifer had told her. Did the red haired Knight of Hell still have contact with Lucifer? Would it be wise for her to go asking them for answers? Each day her head spun around more and more. 

Zarya let out a frustrated cry, wanting to fling her laptop across the room. The brothers had vanished off to check on Kevin and the third trial, leaving her to her research that they hadn’t realized had gotten so out of hand. She didn’t know who she could trust anymore. Angels were dicks, demons wouldn’t give straight answers, the brothers just told her they’d figure it out. She was at the end of her rope. She needed to know who her birth parents were. Finally, something chimed on her laptop.

Nikolas Maxwell. January 6, 1973 - May 19, 1999. Car crash a few towns outside of Pike Creek. Born and raised in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

“Mystic Falls,” she muttered, staring at the black and white on the screen. She clicked a link and a picture came up. Her breath caught in her throat; there was no way Nikolas Maxwell was not her father. He had eyes as blue as the woman in her memories had emerald. No wonder her eyes were such a mix.

A soft knock came on her door, the door opening slowly after. “Zarya? You’re awake?” Sam spoke gently.

“I think I found my birth father,” she replied bluntly, still furiously typing and clicking.

Sam and Dean exchanged wary looks. They could see dark circles beneath her lifeless but determined bloodshot eyes. Her hair was in a high, messy bun as she was too focused or scatterbrained to manage it. She’d been in the same clothes for almost three days, only changing when she’d go out and hunt because she’d return head to toe in blood. Sam was brave enough to step closer first. “Zarya, why don’t you take a break? You’ve barely slept and just stared at that screen. Why don’t we all go get something to eat? There’s a nice diner about twenty minutes from here.”

Dean grinned and slapped his arm happily. “Fuck yeah, they’ve got great bacon burgers.”

Zarya pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m onto something, I can’t just stop now.”

“Zar, relax,” Dean held his hands up as he sat on the edge of the bed beside her. “You haven’t really been yourself since Lucifer got put back in the Cage, are you sure you’re alright?”

“Cas had said you might feel a little off without Lucifer’s presence on Earth,” Sam added. “We’re just trying to make sure you don’t get sick or anything again.”

It started off as a scoff that turned into a dark chuckle. The chuckle turned into full blown maniacal laughter. Dean got off her bed very quickly. She slammed her laptop shut and stood, something malevolent in her green blue eyes. “You don’t even know what I was like before Lucifer showed up, before Nick died. You’ve seen my life as it’s been falsely recorded through time. Nick helped me pick up my calculus grade in senior year just so I could be valedictorian. It could have been him but he purposely got lower grades than usual so I’d be ahead of him.  
“I can’t cook to save my life. Nick and Sarah got so tired of me ordering out or eating TV dinners that Sarah would bring me lunch at work and Nick would make sure after I changed out of my work clothes that we were going right the fuck next door for a home cooked meal. Did you know I used to draw? Graphite and pastels. Every year for my birthday I could count on a new sketchbook and pencils from Nick since I was thirteen. I’d only ever been in one half ass fight - I broke a bitch’s nose for ripping off my towel in the locker room and body shaming me. I learned to fight and shoot, yes, because we were always in shitty parts of towns, but I never needed to use what I learned.  
“We were normal. I was normal. Not bent up over a laptop for weeks on end searching for truth to lies I’ve been fed my whole life. Not swinging a machete and taking off a monster’s head. Not knowing the feeling of warm blood dripping down my cold skin. Not knowing if I’m losing my mind because Lucifer exists and he was released from Hell then put back in Hell and I’m bound to him, or if it’s because of being bent over a laptop unraveling more lies! So no, it’s not just Lucifer! I don’t know who the fuck I am; there’s nothing left for me anymore!”

Sam’s heart was aching and breaking slowly for the ravenette as she stormed around her room. Dean stepped forward and reached out to her. “Zar, calm down. I need you to calm down.”

“I can’t!” She screamed back, half dressed with a shirt in her hands. She furiously threw the shirt over her head. She hurriedly dressed and threw her laptop in her bag. “I need to go out for a while. Don’t look for me unless I’m not back in two hours.”  
  


* * *

 

Zarya tossed her backpack on the ground, a headstone preventing it from sliding too far. She hated being in Kansas. She knew it wasn’t Stull Cemetery, three hours away, but still the place brought her a morbid sense of peace. Part of her each time she would visit a cemetery (especially being the same one in Lebanon she’d been frequenting) would be hoping to see the ground just erupt again. She would wonder if she could find the horsemen’s rings and open the Cage, if it would work just as easily as closing. She knew deep down it was probably for the best, Lucifer being back in the Cage, but she couldn’t help but feel that painful pull down.

She leaned against a headstone, staring up at the night sky and clawing the cool ground. Her head started to throb, the half moon staring down at her tauntingly. “Can you even hear me?” She called to no one. “If Dean even considers Castiel’s name hot wings comes flapping. Have you been listening to me all these months or have you tuned me out by now?”

She curled in a ball, the pain growing too strong. Tears started to run down her face. She let out a cry of pain and fell onto the cool, dewy grass, curled in a ball. She sniffled and fell onto her back, her dark hair sprayed out beneath her. The tears ran down the sides of her face as she stared up at the stars. “I can’t take it anymore,” she sobbed. “Living like this in unbearable. I can’t take it anymore, you win.” She shook her head and let out another pained sob.

Only the wind gusted around her. The air itself and everything around was deadly silent. She was all alone in the dark, empty cemetery. Her cries falling on deaf ears. She sat up on her knees with a spark of rage, tears still flowing down her cheeks. “You hear me, you bastard?! You win! I give up! I do need you, Lucifer!” In a fit of rage she slammed her hands down on the ground, immediately reeling back when something sliced open the palm of her right hand. 

She let out a small gasp and checked out the wound as it dripped onto the grass. One drop made a strange noise as it crashed down and Zarya found it had dripped onto an angel blade. An angel blade with Lucifer’s sigil engraved on the hilt. Blood from the blade making the cut was left behind on the metal. The wind grew colder and stronger, blowing her hair around her face. Zarya held her bleeding hand delicately and looked up at the dark sky. Leaves started to crunch and she jumped to her feet, grabbing the angel blade with her blood dripping hand.

“Took you long enough, Rya.”

Zarya’s eyes opened wide, salty tears still cascading freely. She spun around, blade in hand, and pointed the sharp tip at the chest of who was behind her. She nearly choked. Lucifer slapped the blade out of her hand and gently grabbed her wrist, looking at the cut. He placed his other palm against hers, a soft golden light glowing, and the cut vanished.

He tilted his head to the side, looking at her curiously. “Relax, Rya, attempting to harm me will do you more harm than good. You’re the only one who will be able to see me. I was just wondering how long it would take you.”

“What the fuck is happening right now,” she breathed, her knees starting to buckle.

He smirked and gently wiped a fresh tear away from her eye. “There is a part of you that I’m forever attached and bound to just the way you are to me. It creates a bridge, a marvelous little loophole.” He cupped her cheek gently. “I will never leave you, Rya.

 

 

* * *

 

The door to the bunker shut and the brothers went running. Zarya bounded down the steps with a newfound pep. “You’re too cheery,” Dean commented. “Who’d you kill?”

She chuckled a little, tossing her bag on the table. “No one. I just needed to blow off some steam is all. Sorry for my little tantrum, I’m just getting really overwhelmed, you know?”

Dean was more skeptical than his younger brother. “You’re sure? ‘Cause we saw Cas earlier and he said something about your life force darkening with Lucifer in the Cage.”

“Yeah,” Sam joined in, “you had been too exposed to his Grace being bound to one another so when it was taken away it’s like withdrawals. Like those tantrums.”

Unbenounced to the Winchesters, Lucifer stood right beside Zarya chuckling. He saw the ravenette glance unnoticed over at him when he moved to the opposite end of the table across from her. “Oh it’s true,” he explained. “Like I said - you need me as much as I need you. You think being back in the Cage, and with Michael this time, has been a walk in the park? Uh, no. He’s taken a lot of beatings in your name.” He smirked.

She wanted to sigh for his comments but kept up the facade. “No, really, I’m alright,” she assured the brothers. “Even if it is that I just go hunting or punch some trees and rocks. It helps to blow off steam. I’ve got it managed. I think I’m gonna shower and try to sleep again though. Night guys.” She offered a peaceful smile before snatching up her bag and making off to her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Dean licked his lips and sipped the beer in his hand. “Did you see any cuts or bruises like she’d been punching trees?”

Sam shook his head. “She had some dirt under her nails and grass stains on her knees. You don’t think she’s been praying to Lucifer, do you?”

“Could he even hear her from the Cage? Would it matter?”

Sam could only shrug.

 

Zarya was thankful most of the bedrooms had bathrooms attached. She stripped her clothes as she made her way to the bathroom grabbing her towels. It took a few pulls to get the hair tie out and bun undone. When the hot water hit her she practically melted. Not even Lucifer’s commentary could bother her.

“Why exactly do you like the water so boiling?” He questioned, making a face at the hair tie with several stray hairs wound and knotted around it.

“Meals need to cook,” Zarya replied simply with a small smirk.

He stopped in his tracks, brows raised, before he started to laugh. “Someone’s certainly come out of her shell. You really were losing it without me around, weren’t you, you poor thing?”

“Watch it, or I might lose whatever I’ve got left  _ with _ you in just my head.”

Lucifer snickered, leaning against the counter beside the shower curtain. “See, that’s the beauty of this entire situation - I’m not  _ just _ in your head. The link we share is a funny, tricky little thing. I’m still in the Cage, unable to access my full Grace, but I can still step through the veil just to you because you’ve got part of my Grace as well. That makes me very,  _ very _ real for you, but nonexistent to anyone without my Grace.”

“What about Sam though? If he was supposed to be your ‘true vessel’ or whatever, shouldn’t he have a connection to you as well?”

“While that is true, it’s vastly different than what links you and I. Even if Sam could see me, that would be the extent of it. Zero interaction.”

Her eyes sprung open suddenly. He had slapped the angel blade from her hand at the cemetery. She could feel his hand on hers. He wiped away her tears. But the Winchesters couldn’t even see him. Her heart started to thump a little louder. She watched the shadow of him dragging his finger back and forth across the curtain as he paced. The curtain moved beneath his touch.

“Think of it similar to a haunting,” he told her humorously. “Except the only way to make it stop is not to salt and burn my bones because, well,” he snickered, “there are none.”

“Then what’s the only way to make it stop…?”

“Go to Hell and break the lock on my Cage.”

She nearly slipped and fell, grabbing a shelf to brace herself. “You’ve gone mental!” She whisper yelled at him, wanting so badly to fully yell but knowing the consequences with the brothers’ rooms each flanking hers.

“Did you ever find out more about that adoption?” He quipped in return.

She shrank back, looking down at the soap swirling into the drain. “Do you recall anything, actually?” She asked softly. “I...I was on the phone with Nick the night of the accident. I remember him screaming for me. We were like, seven. He had to know something, like my real parents.”

“He knew,” Lucifer replied softly. “He didn’t know the extent of it like I think I do, but he knew well enough to keep his mouth shut.”

Zarya ran her hands through her hair as the water washed the conditioner out of it. “What the fuck was so terrible about my parents?! Were they fucking mob bosses or something? Witness protection?”

He chuckled. “It wasn’t just your parents, Rya. It’s your ancestors as a whole. That crash was no accident; someone was purposely trying to murder the remaining humans of the line. It was a hit on your family that you weren’t supposed to survive. That’s why they changed your last name, giving you to the Deightons, and had a very powerful vampire compel you. You’re in danger, Rya. And I’m the only one who can properly protect you.”

Zarya reached to shut off the water, opening her mouth to ask more questions, when she found herself shoved against the shower wall with a finger to her lips. Even with the water as hot as it was, the air in the shower started to chill. She opened her eyes, staring up at bright blue. She opened her mouth, even against his finger telling her to hush, and he grabbed her wrists, pinning them to the wall. The water poured down on both of them and he smirked devilishly. “Just stop thinking for ten minutes, Rya. I’ll actually get you answers.”

Her knees were quaking beneath her. She was almost thankful he was pinning her, holding her there. In that instance, she no longer saw her best friend Nick staring down at her. Even if Nick had ever made a move on her he never would have been so bold. But oh Gods the curiosity to look down. “But that usually requires making a deal with the devil,” she quipped, trying to keep her voice calm as he pressed himself up against her. “Meaning I owe you something in return.”

He chuckled against her lips. “The only thing I want in return is you, Rya. Those arrogant boys might get to thinking what they hear could be caused by thoughts of them since I'm in the cage, so just this once, do try to keep yourself quiet.”


End file.
